The Goof Off
"Weird Al" Yankovic |lyrics = Daniel Ingram Amy Keating Rogers (Smile Song portion) |music = Daniel Ingram "Weird Al" Yankovic (W.A.Y. Moby Polka portion) Jaromír Vejvoda (Beer Barrel Polka portion) Steffan Andrews (arrangement) |length = 1:47 |season = 4 |headercolor = #DAA520 |headerfontcolor = #FF1493 }} The Goof Off is the ninth song featured in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and is the fourth of six songs featured in the twelfth episode Pinkie Pride. In the song, Cheese Sandwich briefly sings a polka rendition of Smile Song. Pinkie Pie also sings part of a traditional Mexican song typically sung during the breaking of piñatas. This song also includes content that can be heard from Weird Al's other polka songs, like the snippet of the Beer Barrel Polka (Roll Out the Barrel) that can be heard when Cheese plays the accordion on a giant cheese wheel, the random sound effects in the background like a slide-whistle, and the W.A.Y. Moby Polka melodies heard in between lyrics. An instrumental version of this song is heard during the credits of the episode with a "shave and a haircut" ending added. The song sequence incorporates two live-action cutaways: one to a puppet of Cheese's rubber chicken Boneless, and one to a baby alligator in place of Gummy. The live-action Boneless was filmed in Jayson Thiessen's basement, and the alligator footage was purchased from stock footage/photography site Pond5.com. __TOC__ Development Amy Keating Rogers based this song off of "Together (Wherever We Go)", which she remembered hearing on The Brady Bunch. Lyrics :Pie ::It's your birthday party, a very special day ::I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! :Sandwich ::If you wanna be the life of the party ::But you're feeling just a little uptight ::Call the doctor, beg and plead ::"Doctor, tell me what I need" ::Try to put a little cheese in your knees! :Pie ::Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons ::What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? ::Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do ::Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you! :Sandwich ::Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance ::Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance! :Hit it, Boneless! :Pie ::Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake ::Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake! :Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! :Sandwich ::'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Pinkie Pie: That's my song! :Cheese Sandwich: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. :Pinkie Pie: THAT'S IT! :Pie ::Roll out the party cannon ::When you hear the party cannon song ::Ka-BOOM! :Sandwich ::Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size ::'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear ::Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! :Pie ::¡Dale, dale, dale ::No pierdas el tino ::Porque si lo pierdes ::Pierdes el camino! Notes This is the first song to have a line in a language other than English. Pinkie's last part of the song translated in English is: ::Hit it, hit it, hit it ::Don't lose your aim ::Because if you lose it ::You lose the way! References